The present invention relates to a radial piston pump.
More particularly, it relates to a radial piston pump having a housing, a plurality of wall units spaced from one another in the circumferential direction of this housing, and a channel communicating with the pressure side of the valve units with one another.
Radial piston pumps having a channel communicating the pressure sides of pressure valve units have been proposed in the art. In the known radial piston pumps the channel is formed by a circular groove provided in the region of the pressure valves and associated with an annular member surrounding the groove from outside. In order to provide for a sealing engagement between the annular member and a pump housing sealing means must be arranged between the annular member and the pump housing at both sides of the circular groove, respectively. The pressure port extends thereby between neighboring pump elements parallel to an axis of the pump outwardly, and it communicates with the circular groove in the housing circumference through a radial bore. The thus-formed channel which communicates the pressure sides of the pressure valve in connection with the pressure port requires a very expensive construction, it is not suitable for producing a compact pump, and it does not guarantee simple interchangeability of the pressure valve. In order to replace a valve it is necessary to remove the annular member surrounding the circular groove, that requires fully dismounting of the pump.